Apocalypse Royale
by SuperSwanky69
Summary: Set in the distant future, a group of teenage boys and girls are forced into a world they want no part of. They'll be forced to survive; kill or be killed are the laws in this cruel game. So pick up your guns, and survive the Apocalypse Royale.
1. An introduction

_Hello boys and girls! Welcome to Apocalypse Royale! I have gathered you from all over the world, only the best to participate in my game…_

 _Apocalypse Royal is a "Survival Game" which you will be participating in. Yes, you. Not controlling a character from behind a screen. No, you yourself will be the character, forced to survive and fight. And yes, if you die, you will die in real life._

 _The objective is to obviously win. The prize for winning is eternal fame and endless money. You will never have to work again after this ordeal. There's a catch however; only a select few may win. Let me explain._

 _There will be many other players, thousands spread across the large map. You may choose to become a lone wolf, but I suggest you to team up with other players to obtain an advantage over other players. A single player, or a single team may win the game. You can kill every person you encounter, but that might be to your disadvantage as time goes on._

 _Since this is a "game", this is an open world map. As the map is an island in the middle of the Pacific ocean, I suppose you know the limits of the map. There will be weapons, food and supplies scattered all over the map which you may utilize. They will be restocked throughout the game, which I will get into detail a bit later._

 _There are also "NPCs" in this "game". Well, when I say NPCs I mean non-player humans, who are here to make the game more interesting. You may do whatever you like to them. They are grouped up into several groups. The first group are the "marauders" or "looters". They are in the same position you are in, except that they cannot win the game. They are here to make your life even more of a hell than it already is. You are advised to kill them, as they get stronger and larger in numbers as the game progresses._

 _The Second group are the "villagers". As implied, they populate the villages, towns and cities throughout the map. You may trade, kill, or gain their friendship. The third group are the "militia", who are here to protect the villagers._

 _The final group are the Apocalypse Royale Wardens, who will be deployed to make things interesting when there is a lack of activity for quite some time. There are no repercussions to killing staff of Apocalypse Royale._

 _To make things a bit easier for you players you will all be issued a "game watch". This watch will be very important, so listen up. This watch will show you the very core of the "game". With the touchscreen you will be able to view several screens. I will explain each and everyone right now._

 _The first screen is a basic screen for the game, detailing the time and amount of players. There will also be a log for killed players, so you can keep up with the latest updates._

 _The second screen is your profile. This will entail your basic information, how much health you have, how much food, water and rest you will need, and it will also show you if you have any diseases, broken bones and any other afflictions you have._

 _The third screen is the map. You will be shown with a red dot, and with the GPS you can even pinpoint precise destinations on your map. They will also show supply drops made by airplanes and helicopters. You may shoot down said planes and helicopters, if you have the means. Once again, there are no repercussions for killing staff. The map will also show certain players who will be earmarked for a manhunt, where for a certain number of days his every move will be located on the map. The manhunt is for either everybody or only a certain people. There will be large rewards for the players manage to successfully pull off the manhunt, or to the player who survives the manhunt either by living through all the days or by killing all pursuers._

 _The fourth screen is your inventory. This will show everything that you currently have on you._

 _The fifth screen is the index. This will entail information and descriptions for all guns, weapons, equipment, and vehicles._

 _Oh, I almost forgot the most important part! There are people called "Patrons" who control the game. It is vital to appease them if you want to gain an advantage. To gain favors with the patrons, you will have to act ruthlessly against other players and the "npcs", for the patrons are looking for an exciting experience. But don't act too ruthless; it may disgust the them. Gaining the favors of patrons will reap heavy rewards; you may obtain special equipment for you and your friends, or the game might be tailored to aid you in some way. The patrons may also have personal requests for certain players, who may choose whether to accept them or not. These requests will be indicated when your game watch begins to blink red. If you choose to accept, you will be rewarded, but if you refuse, depending on the patron consequences may be severe._

 _Yes, this may be a lot to digest. And to put it bluntly, most of you will die. You will be either kill or be killed, forgotten by the world as just entertainment. But that is why you must achieve victory. For everlasting fame, money and glory._

 _Oh, I know all of you fairly well, as I was the one who chose every single one of you to be a part of the Apocalypse Royale. Since I feel that not introducing myself will be impolite, I shall do so right now. I am the head organizer, director and lead patron of Apocalypse Royale organization. But since that is too formal of a title, you can just call me "Grandpa Romulus"._

 _And with that, I wish you all the luck in the world. Don't die, and let the game begin!_


	2. And so it Begins

**Chapter one: And so it begins…..**

Alfred shot up, feeling his hands wrap around the soft earth beneath him, and his eyes widened. _Where am I?_ He thought as he twisted his head in all directions. _What the hell happened?_

In a moment of realization, Alfred shoved his hands into his jeans, desperately scouring his pockets for his phone, wallet and keys. His pockets were empty. _What?_ He screamed in his head, _where did they go?_

He moved his head, and a small twinge of pain shot through him. "Ow.." He muttered, "What the hell? What happened to me?"

Alfred then remembered the voice. That cheerful, bone-chillingly friendly voice. The Apocalypse Royale. The full explanation flooded back into his head.

He shook his head. "No way," He laughed, "That was just a weird dream…" He glanced at his wrist, and his blood went cold.

There, tied to his wrist was a little red tablet. This was not his, Alfred was positive as his shaking finger touched the screen.

The black screen came to life, with a red and white logo quickly appearing. The logo was an eye flanked by two swords, with the words below being "The Apocalypse Royale Entertainment Corporation".

The logo flashed away to reveal a small box that said, "Welcome to Apocalypse Royale. This is the first time you are logging into the game watch. Are you Alfred?"

Terrified, Alfred touched the "yes" button. The box dissipated, and was replaced with a series of long, blocky text.

Alfred quickly looked through. _No, no,_ he thought as he reached the end, _It's the same thing as what the voice told me!_

The text disappeared, and a new screen appeared, labeled "profile" at the bottom. There was an outline of a human in the middle, with Alfred's name just above the head. To the right were several colorful bars, each labeled "Health", "Food", "Water", "Rest", and "Stamina" respectively. There was also a log below the bars, which read "Body 100% healthy".

Alfred looked at this watch with horror. "Is, is this real?" He said, "Was what I heard not a dream?"

Tears began to form as the realization that he was stuck here set in. "No, no…" He whispered.

He jumped up when he heard the gunshot. "Shit, this can't be happening!" He exclaimed. He wiped his face. "I guess there's no use crying. I need to get some weapons, and as soon as possible."

* * *

The little girl from Liechtenstein stomped her way through the forest. "Why must I be forced to partake in this barbaric activity?" She mumbled. Her white dress was getting dirty, but she didn't care one bit.

The girl, whose name was Lilly, looked at her map on the game watch. "I'm in the Ludendorff Forest…" She mumbled. _I hope there's a house nearby, that's where there's going to be weapons for self-defense,_ she thought.

She didn't understand why she, a little girl was thrown into what was literally a reality game show to the death.

 _I have to find something fast,_ she thought. Her eyes widened when through the trees the vague outline of a cabin. _Yes!_ She thought, _finally!_

She began running through the woods, vaulting over fallen logs and ducking low branches. She saw the house was two stories tall, made out of red brick and the roof was partially collapsed.

She slowly crept up to the door, the old paint chipping off the wood. Pushing it with her right hand, the door made a loud _creeak_ as it swung open. She walked in to the decrepit building.

She looked through the front and living room, but found nothing. _Come on,_ she thought, _please, something!_

She walked into the kitchen, and found a large backpack on the middle of the tiled floor. "That's going to be useful," she whistled, slinging the backpack over her shoulder.

She opened the cupboard and found herself staring at a box of tasty cakes. "These are…" She stared at the sweets, before shoving it into her bag. "Something healthy would be nice, but whatever."

She also found two bottles of water, an orange, a package of bacon, and a loaf of bread, all of which she gladly took.

Content, she went upstairs to search for more. She scoured the bathroom, to which she found a box of pills (what kind, Lilly didn't know), some bandages, gauze and a box of condoms.

Lilly looked at the condoms. "Who know if these will come in handy one day," she muttered, putting the box in a side pocket. "Hopefully not…"

She was looking through the first bedroom when she heard the talking. She froze, trying to discern who it was.

It was multiple voices, all male. Lilly rushed to the window, and she saw four men in camo jackets and pants, with bandanas covering their mouths. They were all armed with pistols.

 _Those must be the "Marauders",_ Lilly realized. She stepped back from the window, fully realization of this turn of events. _Ah, shit, if they see me-_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the heavy boots march across the house, and up the wooden stairwell.

Her searching became frantic as she desperately looked for a weapon of some kind. She swept the entire room; nothing.

It was when she put her hand under the bed she felt something grab her leg.

"Well well well, what is a pretty little thing like you doing here?" A scruffy man grinned as he began to caress his hand up Lilly's legs. "Don't worry, I'm here to protect you." He laughed as he stalked closer. Lilly scowled at the man, but when her hands felt something from deep within the bed she turned her head around. What she saw made her eyes glitter.

* * *

Alfred winced as two more shots rang throughout the forest. "Man, whoever's doing that must be really serious about this," he muttered, "I should take this more seriously as well."

Alfred began to walk down the gravel path. He looked at his game watch. The map showed him that he was all alone, in between several hills. _Shit, is there anywhere I can look for weapons, or at least food?_ He thought.

He walked up a small slope and was surprised to see a shack in front of him. Excitedly, he ran in, where to his luck found an M1917 Enfield rifle, with nearly six boxes of 7.62x63mm ammunition clips. "Yes! I got lucky!" He shouted. He slung the American rifle over his shoulder and shoved the ammo into his pockets. He also found a Colt M1911 to his added glee. He shoved the Colt into his holster, which he had also just picked up.

Then Alfred heard some noises outside. He looked through the window to see two boys scuffling on the ground. The bigger boy pummeled the other one in the face, with blood splattering across the grass. Alfred watched as the other boy slashed the bigger boy across the cheek with a knife. A thin line of blood appeared on the bigger boy's cheek, and he retaliated by picking up a hatchet on the ground and struck the other boy's head. The boy's head split open, and brain matter oozed into the dirt.

Alfred stepped back, his stomach churning inside him. He felt he needed to throw up, but thankfully he didn't.

He looked back outside, where the boy was digging through the corpses' belongings. Alfred slowly unslung his rifle and pointed it at the back of the boy's head. He held his breath as to steady his aim. His entire body was shaking at the prospect of taking somebody's life, but the idea that this boy might kill him next scared Alfred even more.

Emotions and thoughts raced through his mind as he contemplated, his finger slowly wrapping around the trigger.

Then the boy turned around to face Alfred. His face was of shock and surprise.

This surprised Alfred as well. He instinctively his finger pulled the trigger; the force of the rifle was staggering, and the barrel shot upwards as it spat out a bullet. The butt jerked against Alfred's shoulder, and he stumbled back. The shot echoed across the cabin and outside, which rang inside Alfred's ear.

The bullet crashed through the window and with mechanical precision bored through the boy's head, shattering his skull and tearing his brain apart. A large bloody hole formed in the middle of his forehead, which shot out a spray of blood into the air. The body collapsed onto the ground, a pool of blood around him.

Alfred crumpled down, hyperventilating. "I….killed a person…." He whispered. He doubled down as he vomited onto the hard floor.

He looked at his rifle; it was still smoking. Alfred pulled the bolt back, and the empty casing came flying out.

"Why does this have to happen?" Alfred whispered as he began to cry, "Why can't I just be at home?"

* * *

Lilly stood over the fourth man, her revolver smoking. The three other men were on the ground, each with a bullet hole in their temples. Blood soaked into the wooden floor and carpets.

"Please!" The man cried, "Please let me live!" He prostrated himself in front of Lilly.

Lilly smirked. "Would you have done the same thing if I begged in front of you men?" the man looked at the ground, revealing his inner thoughts.

Lilly stepped closer. "You disgust me," She snarled, pulling the hammer of the revolver. "You are a piece of shit." She spat on the man right as she aimed the revolver at the man's head.

"Please," The man begged. He groveled at Lilly's feet, who kicked him back.

"Die," Lilly pulled the trigger. Lilly's body shuddered as the recoil shot up her arm. The bullet dug into the man's head, and blood splattered on to the wall. The man shook, before slumping down. Blood oozed out from the bullet hole.

Lilly blew the smoke away from the barrel. "Hm, no wonder they call the Smith & Wesson Model 500 the most powerful revolver," She looked at the S & M 500, "This baby will be the perfect match for me," She said that as she holstered the revolver.


	3. Escalation

**Escalation**

Alfred was now in the woods, his M1917 Enfield locked and loaded, ready for any ambush. He looked at his game watch, which showed the satellite map. "Huh, I'm in _Svein's Woods,_ " He muttered. He proceeded to walk eastwards, over branches and leaves. He looked to his right, where the woods ended. He hoped that he blended in with the foliage, and he decided to go in deeper into the woods to avoid anyone out in the open.

* * *

Within minutes he was surrounded by trees. If he hadn't had his game watch, he would surely be lost by now. "Man, this would be a good place to camp out," He whistled. He remembered the times he went camping, with his dad and brother. These forests reminded him of the happier times, when the situation wasn't so horrible…

Alfred shook his head. _No use getting emotional,_ he thought, _I have to think on how to survive right now!_

Suddenly he heard a female scream from within the woods. Alfred froze as more screams echoed. "What should I do?" He whispered, looking towards the direction of the hollering. "Should I ignore it…?" Sweat began to form on his forehead when he heard another wail. "Fuck!" He swore as he ran towards the source of the noise.

* * *

Two girls and two boys had their backs against the trees, surrounded by nearly a dozen marauders.

"Please, please let us go!" One girl cried.

One marauder stepped forward. "Two cute little Asian girls. How lucky are we?" He took the girl's chin. "This feisty one will be fun to mess around with." He ran his hand across her chest, and the girl gritted her teeth. Tears began forming at the edge of her eyes as the man tugged on her hair accessory. He pulled her off the tree and turned her around, pinning her against the tree once more.

"Hey, this view is nice," The man whistled as he ripped off part of the girl's skirt, who let out a little whimper.

Another man took the second girl. "She's a pretty one as well," He cooed. The girl stared at him, before spitting in his eye.

The man, enraged grabbed the girl's hair and slammed her against the rough bark. "You think you're tough, you little bitch?" He growled, "I'll teach you not to be so cocky!" The girl said nothing, turning her head away.

"Lien…" The first girl muttered.

The man holding her squeezed tighter. "You should be thinking about yourself, girl," He snarled.

The two boys struggled as they watched the girls with fear.

"You bastards, let us go!" One boy hollered. He stepped forward, in front of the second boy and the two girls. "You won't get away with this!"

The head marauder looked at him. "Oh, a white knight here? How sweet. I commend you," he pulled out a glock and shot the boy multiple times. The boy crumpled to the ground, his blood spilling out.

"Romeo!" The girl with the hair accessory wailed.

The man unloaded all of his bullets into the dead body. He looked at the second boy. "What'cha going to do now?" He jeered.

The boy looked down at the ground. The man grinned and kneed him right in the stomach. The boy spat out blood as he fell down.

"Emil!" The girl shouted.

Emil glanced up at the girl. "Mei.." He whispered before the man kicked him once more. He coughed when his foot made contact with his stomach.

* * *

Alfred watched with horror from the bushes. "Holy shit…" He muttered, "How am I supposed to take them all out?"

He boiled with anger as he watched the men close in on the two girls and the boy. But what the hell could he do? He was one guy, he can't do anything against ten adult men!

* * *

Mei screamed as the man holding her inched closer. Lien closed her eyes as the leader of the marauders picked her up.

"Please!" Mei sobbed, "Somebody help us!"

A series of shots rang out as the man holding Lien fell, his brain split in half. Mei screamed when warm blood splattered against her face, her captor riddled with bullets. A third marauder fell, his chest ripped to shreds. Both girls dropped to the ground, while the remaining marauders looked around in confusion.

* * *

Alfred pulled the bolt of his rifle back, which was still smoking. "Son of a bitch…" Alfred muttered. He knew he had killed the leader, but he had no idea where the other shots came from. "I just have a bolt-action rifle. Someone else is here…"

He aimed his rifle once again, taking a potshot at a marauder that had his back on Alfred. He fired, but the bullet hit the tree next to the man. The bark flew, and the man looked around in panic.

"Where is that coming from?" One man exclaimed, before getting shot in the hips. He shook as he fell, screaming as he went.

"Are those your friends?" One man demanded from Mei.

Mei shook her head. "I-I don't know!" She replied.

Alfred looked over the bushes. Those shots, were once again not his. He ejected the old cartridge and aimed once more.

However, one marauder caught sight of the barrel of the rifle. "There!" He called out. All of the men turned and began saturating where Alfred was kneeling with gunfire.

Alfred cursed as he ran, bullets _whizzing_ all around him. "Crap crap crap," He muttered, rolling behind a tree. "I can't do anything now!"

He leaned over and managed to get off a shot towards the marauders, but was forced to take cover when bullets snapped off the bark of the tree.

* * *

Then, from the other side two boys came rushing out, their guns blazing. They flanked the marauders, who were now shocked at the two newcomers.

One boy, in a grey military uniform and with cropped, blonde hair carrying the Gewehr 43 battle rifle jumped from the bushes, taking down one marauders with a pull of the trigger. The second boy, an Asian with short black hair and in a white navy uniform armed with a Minebea PM-2 gunned down two more marauders. Mei screamed as she threw her arms over her head, while Emil jumped in front of Lien protectively.

The marauders began to panic. They fired wildy, trying to hit the two boys.

Alfred supported the two boys from afar, sniping the marauders and forcing them to be on the lookout.

The boy with the Gewehr 43 fired from the hip, hitting one marauder in the jaw. The boy stumbled, and a marauder got behind him and pointed a glock at the back of his head. However, the Asian boy fired off a few rounds, and the marauder flew back with bullets in his temple. He turned to face another marauder, when a man aimed his UZI at him.

Alfred turned his rifle on the man, and fired. The bullet dug straight through the man's heart, and he quickly dropped. The Asian boy glanced towards Alfred's direction, and flashed a light smile, before going back to the firefight.

* * *

Within minutes the fight was over; nearly all of the marauders were dead. Alfred sighed as he stood up.

He felt something smash against his back; he flew into the open, to the surprise of the blonde boy and the Asian boy. Alfred rolled across the ground, and he saw one last marauder standing over him, a carbine in his hand.

"You are a dead bitch!" The man hissed, but was interrupted when the Blonde boy shot him in the head.

Alfred stood up, staring at the two boys. Then all three pointed their guns at each other, deadlocked in a Mexican standoff.

* * *

The three glared at each other, ready to pull the trigger.

"Stop!" Mei shouted, "Please, calm down!" When all three guns pointed at her she yelped and jumped back. She quickly covered the areas where her skirt was ripped up.

Emil stood up. "Thank you for saving us," He said, "What would have happened to us if you three hadn't came…" He looked down. "Please spare us. Or at least, spare the girls. Don't hurt them."

The blonde boy interrupted him. "Don't worry. After what we've just seen, we're not in the mood for anything funny," He said, glancing at Alfred and the Asian boy.

Lien smiled. "Thank you. Are the three of you friends…?" She asked.

The blonde boy, Asian boy and Alfred stared at each other.

"Complete strangers," the Asian boy said.

"Dunno," Alfred added.

"I have no clue as to who these two individuals are," the blonde boy confirmed, "but I think we can change all that. I'm Ludwig."

The Asian boy nodded. "My name is Kiku,"

Alfred grinned. "Name's Alfred. Nice to meet you!"

Mei and Lien stood up and introduced themselves.

"So, how did you four know each other?" Kiku asked.

Mei stepped forward. "Well, we were all friends from school," She explained, "But," She stared at the body of the boy on the ground, and broke down. Ludwig walked over to her and put an arm around her, who sobbed into his chest.

"This is all my fault," Emil muttered, "If I hadn't taken charge and led us all in here, Romeo would still be alive. I wasn't able to do anything when you two were assaulted."

Lien smiled. "It's not your fault. You did your best," She whispered. Emil nodded and let Lien console him.

* * *

Alfred and Kiku stared at each other.

"I suppose we're a team now," Alfred said.

"I guess we are," Kiku agreed.

"We need a team name then,"

"Are you sure about that?"

"Definitely,"

Kiku looked at Alfred with a puzzled expression. "Then what shall our name be?"

Alfred shrugged. "I dunno," He admitted. Kiku rolled his eyes.

"All of you, have you checked the bodies?" Ludwig called out. Mei had gotten herself a T65 assault rifle, while Lien had picked up a Norinco Type 63 Self-Loading Rifle. He threw a Karl-Gustav M/42 rifle at Emil, who caught it with both hands.

Ludwig heard groaning behind him. He turned around, and saw a marauder crawling away, pulling his body with his arms. Blood was trailing behind from his wounds.

Ludwig marched over to the wounded man. "Degenerate," He spat as he stomped his jackboot onto the man's back. He raised his G43 and fired once into the man. The man shuddered as the bullet passed through him, and he stopped struggling.

Kiku reloaded his Minebea PM-2. "We shouldn't stay here for long," He said, "We should take whatever we need and leave."

"Where will we go?" Alfred asked.

Kiku looked at his game watch. "How about the village right off the forest? That will be a good start," He suggested.

Alfred nodded. "Sounds like a good plan to me! Alright squad, move out!"

And so, the group picked themselves up and began to move north.

* * *

Lilly's game watch trembled as the game log updated, informing her that several more players had just been killed.

She glanced at the screen, and she groaned in disgust. "The player count nearly dropped by one hundred in a mere twenty minutes," She muttered as she took another look. Then she noticed something very peculiar. "A portion of these kills were all by the same person." She peered closer at the revelation, reading the name. "Natalia. Natalia just got four more kills," Lilly checked the leader board, and her eyes widened. "She's the top on the leaderboard in the entire game!" _out of nearly 2,000 people, no less_ , Lilly grimly remembered. This girl; Natalia, whoever she was, she was a true monster.

"I hope I never meet this _Natalia,_ " Lilly grimaced as she walked through the forest.


End file.
